The application claims priority to German Application No. 10 2004 034 463.9 which was filed on Jul. 16, 2004.
The invention relates to a sliding roof system for a motor vehicle, comprising at least one guide rail, at least one guide carriage movably received in the guide rail, and a cover support that can be shifted relative to the guide rail.
Sliding roof systems are generally known. They serve to shift a cover (comprising sheet metal, plastics or glass, for instance) mounted on a cover support between a closed position and an open position. In the closed position, an opening in a vehicle roof will be closed. In the open position, this opening will be at least partially exposed.
All known sliding roof systems have a problem that the cover has to be guided with high precision. On the one hand, inevitable manufacturing tolerances must not result in the entire sliding roof system becoming very sluggish or even getting stuck. On the other hand, the manufacturing tolerances and inevitable system wear over a long service life must not result in various components developing too much play such that the sliding roof system begins to rattle. This leads to quite complex and costly components.
It is the object of the invention to further develop a sliding roof system with simply configured components, and which includes a cover that can be guided with high precision over a long service life.